


Back and again

by Mckie



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, What's going on here?, Years Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckie/pseuds/Mckie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Carmilla Karnstein?"</p><p>"Uhm. Who is it?"</p><p>"Miss Karnstein, I'm the chief Wright. I'm afraid I have bad news for you. It's about your brother Will Luce"</p><p>"Shit. What about that dimwit? What have he done now? Look he's older than me, he should be responsable now. If he's in trouble he should know that I'm just a fucking student I can't pay for his bail"</p><p>"It's not something like that Miss Karnstein. Please, stay calm. I'm afraid he and his wife Sarah Jane had an accident this morning. One Saturday drunk driver hit their car and they couldn't make it"</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Or the one Carmilla has a second chance. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> So. I dunno what happens here. My fingers started to write and they don't stop the fuck up. 
> 
> I'm sorry not. 
> 
> I'm serious when I say I have no idea what's going on here. 
> 
> English is not my first language I'm soooo sorry for the typos. 
> 
> Love
> 
> Mckie

The infuriating noise doesn't stop. It's like the world is determined to make you suffer just because it can.

Your hangover is killing you and tat stupid and noisy phone doesn't stops to ring. Since almost thirty minutes ago. You just hoped if you continued ignore it that damn device from hell will shut out. But no.

Of course not.

Your going to kill whoever is calling at this ungodly hour in a Sunday morning.

"What?"

"Carmilla Karnstein?"

"Uhm. Who is it?"

"Miss Karnstein, I'm the chief Wright. I'm afraid I have bad news for you. It's about your brother Will Luce"

"Shit. What about that dimwit? What have he done now? Look he's older than me, he should be responsable now. If he's in trouble he should know that I'm just a fucking student I can't pay for his bail"

"It's not something like that Miss Karnstein. Please, stay calm. I'm afraid he and his wife Sarah Jane had an accident this morning. One Saturday drunk driver hit their car and they couldn't make it"

...

"Miss Karnstein?"

...

"Miss stay calm, please. We know this is hard for you but we need you to be at the St. Patrick's Hospital as soon as you can. Joshua was in the car too and he's in surgery now. We need you here. According to your brother's insurance papers you're his legal representation"

...

"Miss Karnstein? Hello?"

"FUCK!"

______

 

"Mom, could you please hurry up?"

"Coming, Josh! Everything is going to be alright. Stop fidgeting. It's not your wedding day."

"I know that, mom, but I want to make a good impression. I mean, I know Jane's mother is great and she also approves our relationship but this is a big day. Our mothers are going to met each other. I want you two be friends... Could you at least don't cut her head out or be rude with her. Please?"

Imbecilic puppy eyes.

Joshua William Luce born the 11th of July nintheen years ago. His father, your brother Will, half brother actually because her father died and then your mother married your father and the he died, weird, uh?, and her mother Sarah Jane died eighteen years ago in a tragic Sunday morning.

They decided, because you were close to Will, that you should be his legal guardian 'if something come off' Yeah. That stamen sucks because you always thought nothing could happen. But it did.

You were his age when you had to leave college and be responsible for a little guy. Something that never were part of your life plan but you just had to.

Best, decision, ever.

Josh's complete your life. He gave you a reason for wake up in the morning and to be at home as soon as you could.

The first years were so hard for you. Your mother's support were so little. Almost non-existent.

You gave up college and started to work at the family enterprises. Of course, mother was always mother and she doesn't even give you a good position in it. You had to start from the bottom. Not so soon enough but you could do your way to the CEO floor in the next few years.

You had to learn how to change his diapers without gag in the process and that one years old doesn't eat microwave pre cooking pizza. That bad.

So, you went from a careless lazy college student to a very busy working mom in the matter of hours.

Josh loves you. You know he does. And you love him more than you could one day imagine. He'd been always such a good boy. Even that day when he had to go as a butterfly to the spring festival at school because between work and home chores you completely forgot to make his costume. Obviously, you made sure he wasn't bullied by teaching him how to make a speech against the archaic imposition of gender roles at the school system. And also how to punch little pricks faces if they kept going on on picking on him. Of course.

But he doesn't had to. You'd always been grateful that he inherited his father's temper and his mother's brightness. Because if Josh had been your real genes that would be a disaster.

Joshua started to call you 'mom' by his own will. At the age of seven he talked to you about it. He made a little scheme whit red and blue crayons about how you were as much as any other mom as his friends mom's were. So, you were invested with the name that night when you got back from work. Josh made you a paper crown, actually, with the words 'Best mom ever' and it wasn't like you cried that night. Of course not.

Since there Joshua never stopped calling you mom. He once called you 'mother' and you nearly had a stroke at the very thought of your own mother. So, no. Never again.

Your mother wasn't that bad. She was not an ancestry monster but she was always rightfull and strict. She doesn't give you anything for free. Not after she knew you were gay. Because not only you were a sinner but a disgrace for the family name. But as soon as you had Josh she relaxed a little because there were no options for you to date women. At least, not at the public eye and that was a relief for mother.

On the other hand, Josh was her mommy's boy's child. So, he was safe. Mother loves him just as much she loved Will.

Saying you never were a 'normal' family is an understament. But you love that brilliant young man in which Joshua has turned. Full of friends, full of knowledge, full of dreams. And to be honest, what mother wouldn't feel pride to be the one who help him in his path to become a man. A very good man. 

Josh is now on his second year of college. He choose stay in home because he said Silas University were such a good reference as law student. You're sure he doesn't wanted to leave you alone. And though you can deny you feel happy to have him here, a large part of you feel selfish for that.

But Joshua seems to be happy. And that's all that matters to you. After his first semester, he stated to date a young beautiful woman named Jane. She's a delightful clumsy but lovely girl.

You know she loves Josh. You can tell. Moms always knows this kind of things. The way she's always seeing him as he was her world itself. How loving and caring she's. How she's always looking for his hand to hold him. And your son doesn't get behind. He's the worst. He's always talking about her. Saying corny things about love and making future plans with her. You're not that sure if you should shut the fuck up your rants about don't believe in love or long-term plans. You're the best case scenario about changing plans.

And is not that you don't believe love is real. At least you know you can love. You love Josh. You loved your father and your brother. You even can say you love mother. A little bit. But you'd never love someone that much to believe in a forever after. Your only 'relantionship' was your highschool sweetheart Ell. The one cheated on you with your best buddy. So, after that, no best friends anymore. And of course, no girlfriends.

It was obvious you had a very large record of 'study buddies' at college. You're not petulant but realistic. You know you're georgeous and so fucking hot. At least you were at the university years. Well, you kinda still are. You never stopped to have a one night stand when you rarely could make a night out. The most of them when mother took Joshua to summer vacations around the world. But no relationships. No dating.

The only time you thought you could date someone was a few weeks before you had to give up college. With your annoyingly beautiful naive roommate. Laura 'Tiny ball of rage' Hollis.

But after you could girl the hell up and asked her for a date, which she was reluctant to accept, giving you the hardest two weeks of your life, you got the call which change your life. Giving you no time to even apologize to her for have to stood her up.

So, yeah. No dating for you.

But this day it's not about you. It's about your son. And his girlfriend. And her mother. Which ugh! You hate meet new people. Even more a cheerful single mother like you're sure Jane's is. But honestly you just love your boy. You become one of those moms. Which even more UGH!

So, now here you are putting your blazer on and watching your reflection in the mirror in front of you. Here goes nothing.

***

Your son opens the door into let you pass to the restaurant and immediately you can feel two arms around you to give you a huge hug and a giggle. That lovely annoyingly giggle.

You sigh. Come on Carmilla, you can do this.

"Good afternoon, Miss Karnstein. I'm so glad you're here. I hope the traffic were light coming here. I'm so happy to see you again"

Says the tiny blonde around you.

But suddenly you can only focus in another little honey blonde next to her talking with the hostess. Those silk blonde tones. Those hands waving around whilts she talks. That cute melting voice.

"Miss Karnstein, this is my mom. Laura Hollis"

Holy shit!

 

 


	2. Dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bad flirty lines? What are you talking about?"
> 
> "'I think you had a very juicy breast there'"
> 
> Oh, God!
> 
>  
> 
> Or the one Carmilla maybe screw everything up. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Yeah. Here goes nothing. 
> 
> Sorry for the typos and you know. 
> 
> PS. Thank you so much for the happy welcome to this story. 
> 
> Love you so much, Creampuffs. 
> 
> Mckie.

"Mom she's Josh mom. She's..."

"Carmilla Karnstein"

Well shit. She remembers you. That's a good thing, no? Like, she even remember your full name. So...

"Well, at least you could make it to this appointment"

Yeah. Nope. Not good at all.

"You two know each other?"

Your son asks and you can see the curiosity in Jane's face too. That should be inherited from Laura's.

Laura Hollis who's in front of you eighteen years later and she's looking just as breathtaking as her college version. Also equally annoyingly stubborn.

"Calm down, Cupcake. We're here for our children not for our date"

Ok. Wrong thing to say. Apparently common sense is not your forte.

Laura's eyes widen as much as they can. Same reaction has Jane. Your son shakes his head and brings one of her hands to rub his temple while his eyes are shut close. You can see the vein in his forehead just about explode.

"You two dated?"

Of course, Jane is the one who dares to speak. Laura cheeks paint in red and your confidence returns as her annoyed look switch to ashamed and she looks to floor. She looks so beautiful all flustered. You remember how she used to be. The way her nose cringed when she were bothered. How hot she looked when she bited her bottom lip when she were shy. Or how georgeous she could be even when she were screaming at you because you didn't do your chores from the chore wheel. That shiver only Laura Hollis can give you travels all your dorsal spine.

"We didn't... We weren't... She's didn't..."

Babbler. Wonderful. You're sure you must look like and idiot watching Laura like she's the most lovely things in the whole world but you find even more appealing the fact Laura still has that insufferable oddity.

"Your table is ready. Please, follow me"

The hostess interrupts Laura's babbling and your not so sure if you feel relived or mad because you wanted to know what she would say about your relantionship.

Well, kinda.

You always had a crush on her. The day you discovered she was your roommate you were determined to make her remember you forever. Even is that meaned annoyed her with all your guts so she could at least looked at you. So that was the plan. Apparently now, the plan worked out because it seems she remembers you and really really hates you. Good one, Carmilla.

Saying the antarctic scientists interacts whit a human more in a year that you do is a very truthful stamen. But you're sure the shaking hands and the wrecked race your heart is having have less to do with social nervousness and more to the fact that Jane made you seat next to Laura so she could seat next to Josh. The waitress take your drinks orders and backs with lemonades to the Hollis? girls, water for Josh and red wine for you.

And as cold as the antarctic pole is is the nuisance at your table. Well, obviously your son and his girlfriend seems oblivious about it. You were witness how the second Jane took Joshua's hands, he just melted in it and stopped worrying for the previous outburst.

"So, how's that you have a daughter from Jane's age?"

Ok, now Laura looks like she wants to kill you, chop your hot body in tiny little pieces and give them to the sharks as dinner. Wrong thing to ask, it seems.

"Mom"

Josh just sighs and hide his face in his hands.

Gosh. You're a dimwit for this boy. You can't see him sad or mad at you. He's your life. So, you do what your life with a son made you do.

"I'm sorry"

You mumble. And you can see Laura's face softs a little but become confused about those words coming out from you.  
You think she'd never hear you saying that.

"It's OK. I didn't know I was pregnant when... you know, we were at college. Long story and I don't wanna talk about. So, I prefer order if that satisfied your curiosity"

"Uhm. Sure"

You call the waitress to come to the table and you must killed hundreds of people on your past life because instead you can see a very familiar face getting close.

The stupid things you do for your son, sometimes have its painful ways to return to you. Joshua wanted impress Jane's mom so you had to ask for a favour to one of your regular... Ahm... Lets say 'influencial buddies'. She's the owner of the most luxury and ludicrous restaurant in the city. Having a reservation in three days is nearly impossible. 'Nearly' meaning you had to put all your efforts in bed.

"Hey, you! Hi, Josh"

"Uhm. Hello"

Your son doesn't know who she is. But plays dumb to not bother the other persons at the table. You know he's not blind, he should know who she's as soon as he can see the way Elsie's fucking you with her eyes. Well, everyone at the table can see it. If not, everyone at the restaurant.

You never mix these paths. Sex were just sex. Nothing to do with your son. But of course, you couldn't shut up about Joshua getting a scholarship for Silas University. You're sure that's how Elsie tied knots about you having a son and his name in the reservation.

"Elsie, this is Josh girlfriend Jane and her mother, Laura. Elsie is a very old friend of the family. I didn't know you would be here"

You lie with a monotonous tone. Smooth, Karnstein, smooth. You bring your wine cup to your lips.

"Of course not. You rushed out from my apartment so fast that morning I think you almost forgot your panties in my bedroom's floor"

You make everything is in you to not split the wine at the table but you have to gulp the thick drink. Laura's not that lucky she has to take her napkin so she can't embarrassed herself. Josh just close his eyes. Jane definitely looks impress but somehow find the whole situation funny. What's she smiling at?

"I'm kidding. You don't have to look all sick about it. I hope you all have a wonderful night here at The Lustig. I have to go now but please feel free to order anything you want. A friend of Carmilla's is a friend of mine"

Geez. You didn't know Elsie could be that polite.

"Of course, Carmilla you can always 'pay me' later"

Oh, there it is. The Elsie you know. Shit.

\----

"Well that was a kick"

Your son doesn't seems please at your stamen. After a very awkward meal the two of you make your way home. While Jane and Laura goes to hers.

You had to admit Jane was really your saver. She were talking the most of the time and you're so grateful for that. The funny thing is that you craved listen more from Laura's life. Just to hear her voice. Fuck. You're such a sap when it comes to Laura Hollis.

"Oh, come on, Josh! It wasn't that bad!"

"Uh-uh. I don't know what I enjoyed the most, mom. Your awkward dialogues with Laura. The appellant show of your 'friend'. Or the bad flirty lines you gave Laura the whole night"

"Bad flirty lines? What are you talking about?"

"'I think you had a very juicy breast there'"

Oh, God!

"I... Uhm... I was talking about her dish. She ordered chicken breast"

"Sure, mom"

"There wasn't a flirt. I mean it would be an amazing flirty line but it was not meant to be"

"It was the worst"

You laugh. And Josh glares at you.

"OK, look. Laura and I maybe have our little story and perhaps she even hates me but that has nothing to do with you or Jane. I believe she really loves you. Laura even gave you a big hug when she said goodbye. We could be civilized people. You two are our children. We wouldn't do anything to stop your happiness. So, forget about today and be happy with Jane"

Josh doesn't look very convinced about it.

And you can't see your son defeated. Ugh. Lame.

"OK. Come on. Give me Laura's address"

"What for? So you can kill her in person?"

"Ha-ha. I don't want to kill Laura. I... I'm going to do the right thing here, Ok?"

Joshua grins at you and you do the same. You'd do everything for your, not so, little boy.  
  
And maybe even for your own sake.

\---

  
Laura's at her house typing like crazy. She has a deadline to this evening and yet she had to deal with the insufferable mother of her daughter's boyfriend.

Not only that. Mother who turns out be her ex-roommate whom she secretly have a crush. Had. She had a crush. She hated Carmilla when she stood up her. After two weeks almost begging her go out with her. Laura always thought that were the biggest prank Carmilla could make. She was so hurt. Her heart was so brake.

And now it turns she has to coexist with the near presence of Carmilla Karnstein.

She would be lying if she doesn't admits she was curios about her suddenly disappearing and now she was there with a son. Josh always said her real parents die in a car accident and her 'mom' were actually her aunt but he loved her like a true mom.

Could be that the reason? Shut up, Laura! Stop! No she's not going to go there. She was a liar. She still is. She had this harem of 'study buddies' and now seems the same. That woman at the restaurant. So, no. She can't.

Laura type the rest of her article. Then opens a new Internet tab: "Joshua Luce car accident". She's about to read the results when her doorbell rings.

She walks and opens the doors to be greeting for a enormous and beautiful flower bouquet.

She smiles. Jane's so lucky. Josh's always doing sweet things like this. It's a mystery how he could be raised for the infuriating Carmilla Karnstein.

In a blink Jane's is next to her. She heard the doorbell too.

"Laura Hollis?"

"Uhm. Yeah"

Why Josh put the flowers at her name? Maybe it should be a surprise for Jane.

She signs the tablet and thanks the young men to turn around and see her daughter with a wonderful smile. She's so happy for her.

"What?"

She asks when a mischievous grin plays in her daughter's face.

"Do you have a secret admirer and you didn't even tell me?!"

"What?!!! I thought Josh..."

"This is not for me. Here says 'Miss Laura Hollis'"

No. That should be a mistake. She walks to open the little white envelope signed with a beautiful delicate handwriting.

 

_Please, say yes and have dinner with me tomorrow night._

_Carmilla._

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You like it? Please click that tiny heart button.
> 
> You wanna say something more but you're too shy to comment here?
> 
> Here's my Tumblr and make my lazy ass move to write the next chapter or yell at me and I give up this 
> 
> <http://mckarnstein.tumblr.com/>
> 
> Thanks for read. 
> 
>  
> 
> Cookies hugs for you!


End file.
